Currently DAIDS maintains four data bases which contain chemical and biological information on; 1) anti-HIV therapeutic agents, 2) agents tested for activity against opportunistic pathogens including M. tuberculosis, 3) HIV?SIV monoclonal antibodies and 4) literature citations on relevant AIDS therapies. The contractor will perform literature searches, maintain, update, and manage data bases to store graphical and text data on experimental therapeutic agents. The Contractor will perform the following tasks; 1- Monitor recent publications including patents) in chemistry, microbiology, biochemistry and biology and identify relevant published research findings on experimental therapies for HIV and O1s. When requested by the project Officer, provide hard copies of designated publication. Utilize electronic access to computerized data information systems such as CAS-ONLINE, DIALOG, MEDLINE, and published abstract services. Provide the Project Officer with a biweekly citations list of potentially relevant published research works identified. 2- Identify and abstract, for entry into data bases, pertinent chemical and biological data from a subset of the citations in the bibliography, and from public or confidential progress reports from DAIDS contractors. The subset of citations and the progress reports for abstracting will be provided by the Project Officer. Provide a critical expert opinion on the validity and authenticity of the identified pertinent data. 3- Provide software and hardware maintenance, computer update support, biweekly backups, and adequate security provisions to protect the integrity and confidentiality of the data as approved by the Project Officer.